fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Future Ends part 1
Halo: Lexington Prologue While the Lexington heads towards another colony world to check on its progress the crew is settling down after a eventful mission to Harvest, onboard the Ship John Tyson is tossing and turning in his bed having the same dream about Miranda dying and he was powerless to stop it cause he was at Earth preparing for a coming force that never came and he woke up sweating and he got out of bed and had a Magnum to his head but it wasn't loaded. Get out of my head, says John. Lexington flies at Sub-light speed. In Med Bay John Walked into the medical bay where Doctor Morgan looks up from her reports and smiled. Captain this is an unexpected visit what's up, says Charlie. I need something help me sleep the dream again I keep seeing Miranda getting shot in the back by the Prophet of Truth and it gets me upset I couldn't be there to help my friend when she needed me the most, says John as he's disappointed. Before Dr. Morgan could say anything the ship shakes slightly. Captain Tyson to the Bridge condition Red, says Commander Samuels over the comm. Lexington being pulled into a strange vortex. On the Bridge crewmembers are holding onto their stations under the stress. Report, ordered Tyson as he gets into his command chair hanging onto the arm rest. Some strange hole opened up behind us, reports Ensign Kelly Williams. Williams take us to Slipspace now, says Tyson. Lt. Williams opens the Slipspace rupture but it fizzes out and a shockwave hits the Lexington causing the ship to flip up and eletricity surges all over the outer hull on the Bridge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as coolant vents from the ceiling and the crew falls down to the floor out cold as the Lexington drifts into the vortex and disappears. Future ends part 1 The Portal opens up again and the Lexington drifts out of the portal and then regains full power and hangs in deep space. On the Bridge the crew wakes up as Tyson gets up from the floor as the other crewmen gets up from the floor as well. Report, ordered Tyson as he sits in his command chair and looks at the console screen. Slipspace drive is off-line, we've got injury reports on decks 12-23 no deaths so far, reports Ensign Keller at the Ops console. Where are we at, asked Commander Samuels as she looks at her console. Then the Ops console beeps. SLIPSPACE RUPTURE FORMING DIRECTLY BEHIND US COVENANT FLEET, shouts Keller as the ship starts shaking and the crew hangs onto their consoles as they see the Covenant Fleet flying over the ship. What year is this Ensign, asked Tyson. By the star formations in the sector the year is 2552 Captain I'm picking up a Covenant Fleet coming towards the other Enemy fleet, says Keller. Whoa its the day the Covenant Rebels and the Forward Unto Dawn come and stop the Prophet of Truth from activating the Ring, says Tyson as he looks at the battle Fleet fighting each other. I'm picking up a transmission from the Dawn its Commander Keyes, says Keller. Tyson press the comm panel on his console and the face of Miranda Keyes appeared. John what are you doing here I thought you stayed with Lord Hood to prepare the Fleet for an on coming attack? asked Miranda as the Dawn is taking hits He decided that you could use a hand Miranda we need to get out of the fighting this is too much for us,'' says Tyson as the Lexington is taking heavy damage from the Brute ships attacking.''